


Photographs

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, High School, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: From this prompt:"my friend works on the yearbook and they’re taking photos but i stole their camera to take pictures of you and i keep on forgetting your on the yearbook team so now they have to come up with an excuse to why there are fifty pictures of you to you and the teacher.” auOr the one where Jongdae heavily thirst after Yixing.





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xingnini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Alexa!! It's totally your fault for not telling me days ahead so this is all rushed. *Blames you for any grammar mistakes*

  
  


Jongdae doesn’t know  _ why  _ he always get conned into joining these clubs. At first, it was math club, because he was the only one with good reflexes and fast thinking. Then, his older brother tricked him into thinking student council is  _ fun _ , when it’s  _ actually _ a slow paced way to kill himself with boredom. Yet, despite all that, he’s just lucky that he’s not assigned to ‘ _ Yearbook committee’ _ during the monthly student council meeting. He’s happily smirking at Kyungsoo’s grumpy expression as the elder was tasked to take pictures of  _ all _ of the school’s events.

 

It is with great pleasure that he shakes his butt in victory and ignores the deadly gaze that Kyungsoo has been giving him since the end of the meeting. Sure, his arm will undoubtedly hurt from the painful punches that the elder will throw soon, but it won’t beat his spirit.

 

Not to mention, every meeting has always given him the chance to stare at a supreme being called Yixing Zhang. It’s such a bliss moment whenever Jongdae is able to watch the elder bend his body under the desk, due to a fallen pencil. Yixing’s muscular back makes up for his lack of ass, and it’s enticing enough that he  _ wishes _ he could see a bit more. Sigh,  _ these _ should be the moments that needs to be captured. He’d  _ certainly  _ buy many copies of  _ that _ rated yearbook.

 

“Kyungsoo!” their student council president yells out suddenly. “Don’t forget the camera!”

 

Jongdae resists the urge to laugh as Kyungsoo groans in despair, thinking he was able to escape the dull task.

 

***

 

It’s another week before Jongdae manages to catch up with Kyungsoo again. The elder has been stuck taking pictures for chess tournaments and a random bake sale to fund a school trip. Jongdae can imagine Kyungsoo’s scowl as the elder takes half hearted pictures. The next event is supposed to be a basketball match, which means luscious Yixing will be there as one of the team’s members. Jongdae doesn’t really understand how the sports work, or if Yixing is actually  _ great _ at basketball, but he assumes that the elder is  _ fantastic _ at everything he does. After all, would those die hearts fans of Yixing, called Xingmis, lie?

 

Nevertheless, they’ve been watching the basketball game since half an hour ago, sitting on the bench from the side. It’s already the end of the second quarter and the cheerleaders are doing their exaggerated cheering routine.

 

_ Knock ‘em down, turn it around _

_ Come on, defense work! Work! _

 

Jongdae likes to cheer along with them as he shouts  _ Work _ . Kyungsoo is the only one who looks offended by the cheer, possibly due to the blatant copying from a cheerleader movie. He’s too busy cursing at the girls (and some male cheerleaders) that he doesn’t notice that someone is trying to get his attention, until the person shouts his name.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin shouts from the ground floor. He waves enthusiastically like a hyper child, and Jongdae rolls his eyes at Jongin’s lack of tact.

 

“Ugh, I forgot he’s in the team,” Kyungsoo mumbles, as he looks away embarrassed. He suddenly finds his shoes much more interesting than before 

 

“Aw, it’s cute though. It’s like puppy love,” Jongdae teases, smirking at Kyungsoo’s red face.

 

“Kyungsoo! I scored 12 points! Did you see?!” Jongin shouts again, gaining attention from more students.

 

“Make him stop,” Kyungsoo grumbles before looking at the ground again.

 

“I can't. Yixing fucking Zhang is walking to this side and I need to take a mental picture of that beautiful forehead,” Jongdae sighs wistfully.

 

Kyungsoo merely groans at his friend's usefulness before deciding he should escape, but then he remembers he needs to take pictures of the match. He shoves the camera into Jongdae's hands and quickly grabs his backpack.

 

“Take pictures,” he hurriedly tells his friend before running off to exit the gym.

 

Jongin’s crestfallen expression causes the girls in front to coo at him, and Jongdae takes a picture of that to guilt Kyungsoo into hugging Jongin one day. It'll give Jongin false hope, but at least Jongdae will have his entertainment.

 

Now, back to the main event. Yixing’s forehead. He raises the camera again to take a few pictures of it, and another picture of Yixing finishing a cold water bottle. The dripping water drops into the elder’s shirt and Jongdae wishes, not for the first time, that the shirt would become drenched wet. He's  _ dying _ to see those pebble nipples peeking through the shirt. 

 

_ Sigh, _ maybe he  _ should _ have jacked off last night to those thoughts.

 

The game ends with Yixing’s team winning the match and the amount of Xingmis that crowd Yixing puts a frown on Jongdae's face. He can't believe they'd invade the elder’s privacy when Yixing is probably exhausted. He sighs forlornly at how nice Yixing is, and how he wishes that the elder would be mean at times.

 

He can't dwell on it as he has to take his younger brother home, and finish his stupid science project before indulging in more PlayStation games. He doesn't feel guilty as he pushes Jongin’s fangirls away and drags the younger to the locker room.

 

“Go! Change!” He demands, pointing at the door.

 

Luckily, Jongin relents without complaints,  _ especially _ when Jongdae mentions that Kyungsoo  _ might _ come over.

 

It's not his fault that Jongin is rather gullible, but it is completely  _ his _ fault for tricking Kyungsoo into coming over for a game. He  _ did _ give the elder some reprieve though,  as he promptly kick Jongin out of his room after 5 minutes.

 

***

 

Somehow, Kyungsoo manages to forget to take the camera back, and Jongdae has been too busy taking pictures of Yixing’s face that he  _ also _ forgot what the camera’s purpose was. In the end, there's more than 50 pictures of Yixing’s face in the camera and not enough of Yixing’s body. Hmm, Jongdae  _ definitely  _ have to trick the elder into thinking it's topless day, or  _ maybe _ he can convince Joonmyeon that car wash is more beneficial than a bake sale.

 

Luckily, today is a pretty hot day, which means it's the reappearance of Yixing’s collarbones and a peek towards heaven. Jongdae can attest that  _ his  _ heaven is spelled with a Y. Don't be fooled by people who thinks it's spelled with an H. 

 

Jongdae has been reserving a spot in the cafeteria where his views won't be obstructed by idiots. Luckily, Kris is already at the table, as usual, as the taller tries to extract a piece of pickle from his burger without messing up the contents. Jongdae doesn't know what it is that makes Kris so meticulous in removing things.

 

He flops down next to Kris, ignoring his angry yelp, and takes out the camera in preparation for the live show. He's too preoccupied with his excitement that he barely notices his other friend showing up in the table too.

 

Baekhyun arrives with much peppiness that one would mistake him for a female cheerleader. Unfortunately, he's simply the mascot, and the students’ favorite as seen by the amount of popularity he has. Lately, he’d attach himself to a certain cutie with chubby cheeks. There's a certain degree of disgusting affection whenever those two are around, but maybe it's just Jongdae being completely bitter.

 

Today isn't any different as Baekhyun drags his new boyfriend to the table and proceed to grope him unashamedly. Kris can only stare with a horrified expression, which seems to encourage Baekhyun. Jongdae would usually tear them apart with excessive force, but at the moment, he's hyperventilating over Yixing’s arrival.

 

Yixing is known to be best buddies with Luhan, and their dynamics can be seen as a unique duo. They always arrive at the same time, each wearing their own kind of fashion. Luhan with his over expensive watch and new shoes, while Yixing seems to prefer simple outfits, which happens to be a low cut tank top with an old hoodie. Jongdae doesn't know the story behind the hoodie, but he’s been hoping that Yixing will throw out the hoodie one day. He's not ashamed at wanting to steal that hoodie the moment it gets thrown out. He wonders if it'll smell like vanilla or a mix of the elder’s scent. 

 

“It probably stink of sweat,” Baekhyun tells him, interrupting his thoughts. 

 

“ _ Manly _ sweat, something you'll  _ never _ have.” Jongdae huffs before looking back into Yixing’s chest. He hurriedly grabs the camera once Yixing starts to take off his hoodie, taking multiple pictures of those strong arms.

 

“ _ Hey! _ My sweat is smelly enough,” Baekhyun argues, raising his arm to show off his underarm. He tries to climb over the table so Jongdae can smell it, but Kyungsoo pulls him back into the chair.

 

“What the  _ hell _ is wrong with you?” Kyungsoo says exasperatedly before going around to sit with Kris. “I hate this school,” he mutters in the end.

 

Jongdae would have commented on that, but _holy_ _shit_ , Yixing is walking over here, and Jongdae is suddenly wondering if he _did_ wear deodorant today. There's a temptation to sniff his underarm to make sure, but there's also his brain that's telling him to act cool, for fuck sake. In the end, he makes a weird movement with his arm that earns a weird stare from the table.

 

“Yo yo Kris,” Luhan greets the taller once he arrives near their table.

 

Oh right, Luhan  _ also _ came over to their side. It's not like Jongdae pays attention to non-Yixing surroundings anyway.

 

Kris grunts in acknowledgement before  _ finally  _ succeeding in extracting the pickle, and places it gently into the side of the plate. He tries to offer it to anyone who wants it, but they all seem to be giving it a disgusted stare.

 

“Anyway, you know the science project we're doing? I was thinking…”

 

Jongdae doesn't hear the last few words as his attention is captured by Yixing’s  _ glorious  _ dimple. It must have been like a second nature when he lifts up the camera and takes a snapshot without realizing it. Unfortunately, Yixing  _ notices _ the camera and suddenly, he's paying attention to Jongdae.

 

“Hey,” Yixing says in a soft voice. “Cool camera.”

 

If Kyungsoo didn't nudge him in the side, Jongdae wouldn't have replied in time.

 

“Y-yeah,” he manages to stutter. He can hear Baekhyun’s annoying laugh riling him up, but  _ all _ he can think about is how he messed up his first impression towards Yixing. If he was alone in his room, he'd bang his head repeatedly.

 

“You must really like taking pictures. I keep seeing you with it,” Yixing says.

 

_ Oh God...he knows I've been stalking him photographically  _ \-- Jongdae can only conclude.

 

“You should come take pictures again on our next match. It's going to be a wild one, against Packers.”

 

Jongdae doesn't pay attention to Luhan’s degrading comment about Packers, or the fact that Baekhyun is disgustingly sticking his tongue down his boyfriend's mouth. He's too busy hyperventilating that Yixing freaking Zhang invited him to a game!! It's a freaking date!!

 

He didn't even notice that Yixing sent them a wave or that the unique duo have left until Kyungsoo kicks his shin.

 

“He asked me out!” Jongdae practically screeches into Kyungsoo's ear before hugging the elder’s body.

 

There's a moment of struggle as Kyungsoo  _ tries _ to get his personal space back, and Jongdae just want a damn hug. 

 

“It's a public event. I'm sure he invited everyone,” Kris tells him, trying to force some harsh reality into his mind.

 

Unfortunately, Jongdae doesn't care about technicality. He's already imagining on how Yixing will kiss him, ask him to be his boyfriend and they'll be together  _ forever _ . No one said a teenager’s state of mind is logical.

 

***

 

Like many teenagers, they get completely crushed when reality doesn't exceed expectations. Jongdae deals with that feeling during the weekend as he finds himself frowning, since Yixing is too  _ busy _ to notice how  _ great _ Jongdae looks. He can only pout and whine at Kyungsoo as they try to find seats in a packed gym.

 

“I  _ told  _ you yesterday,” Kyungsoo says with a condescending tone.

 

“But you're supposed to be on  _ my _ side, even when I'm wrong.”

 

Kyungsoo can only roll his eyes, before noticing Jongdae taking out his camera.

 

“You're still going to take pictures?” He asks in disbelief. “I thought you're mad at him.”

 

“I am,” Jongdae sighs forlornly. “But he's too yummy to be ignored. I can't help it. His beautiful, sweaty forehead is calling me to capture its glorious state.”

 

Kyungsoo gives him a disgusted glare before looking away.

 

“Speaking of disappointment, you should see my brother's face after you  _ ditched _ the game last week. He even cried on the way home,” Jongdae tells him with an accusing tone.

 

Kyungsoo splutters to make an excuse, but Jongdae wouldn't let him say it. Plus, Jongdae isn't saying the complete truth either, since Jongin cried for a different reason.

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “I'll apologize to him.”

 

“You  _ better  _ hug him to make it up.”

 

“ _ Come on _ ,” Kyungsoo whines. “It's painful enough that I have to say sorry.”

 

“Then imagine his sorrow!” Jongdae argues back.

 

He knows he won the argument when Kyungsoo grumbles to himself.

 

The match seems to unravel the same way as last week, except this time Luhan  _ tries _ to cause a real fight between the players. The coach has to give him a timeout in the end.

 

Their team ends up winning again, and this time, they celebrate by throwing water at each other. Jongdae can't help but feel excited as he takes photos of a drenched Yixing. The amount of water dripping down the elder’s muscular body has gotten Jongdae to salivate a little. He almost didn't notice Yixing waving at his direction, catching him in surprise. He looks backward to make sure the elder isn't waving at someone else, a mistake that Jongdae has not foreseen before. He ends up waving back timidly. His cheeks blush hard and his heart races at the sight of Yixing's genuine smile. 

 

_ Oh dear, my heart can't take it anymore  _ \-- Jongdae begins to think.

 

Later that night, he tells his friends on how he died and went to heaven after the match. He wishes he could stay in that blissful heaven forever.

 

Baekhyun replies by asking if Jongdae would ever masturbate to a picture of Yixing's dimple. Jongdae doesn't reply to him, mostly to embarrassment of admitting the truth. Kyungsoo didn't even reply to him, that  _ asshole _ . Kris is the  _ only _ one who's actually giving him a good advice.

 

_ You should ask him if you can poke it _

 

***

 

It's another boring student council meeting when the president asks Kyungsoo for the camera back. Jongdae doesn't realize the danger as Kyungsoo gives back the camera innocently. It's only when they start transferring the pictures to the laptop, they notice the abundance of pictures of a certain student.

 

Jongdae doesn't know if he should dissolve into the ground, or pretend that he's  _ completely  _ innocent.

 

“What the…” the president gapes at the discriminating pictures of Yixing.

 

“Wow, someone has a crush on you,” a classmate tells Yixing.

 

“I didn't know you like Yixing,” another student speaks out. 

 

“I don't!” Kyungsoo can only argue, but then he realizes that he'd have to give up Jongdae's name to clear his name. As much as he  _ hates _ being involved in rumors, his friendship with Jongdae means a lot to him.

 

“Well, who else would take these pictures?” the president asks him.

 

“Um,” Kyungsoo looks nervous before swallowing the words he wanted to say. “I mean, I  _ did _ take them, but it wasn't because of that. I just needed them for class.”

 

There seems to be a moment of silence where the rest of the students wonder of the truth behind it, although  _ most  _ seem to not believe him.

 

There's an awkward laughter from someone and suddenly everyone’s teasing Kyungsoo again for liking Yixing.

 

“Okay! That's enough. We've all had crushes, and done stupid things,” the president interrupts them. “Kyungsoo, please delete these pictures and start  _ documenting  _ the events. I expect better pictures next time.”

 

He places a hand in Kyungsoo's shoulder as comfort, but the damage is already done. By tomorrow, even the least popular student will know of his “crush”.

 

***

 

The first person to react badly is Jongin, who now deem Yixing as his rival enemy. The taller has been giving the elder the evil eye during basketball rehearsals, and Yixing isn't sure on  _ why _ he's being blamed on this. Yet, Luhan seems to think it's  _ all his fault. _ Yixing is used to the elder's craziness.

 

He doesn't know how to react to the indirect confession. It's always nice to receive a confession, but he has never been the kind to  _ flaunt  _ it. In fact, the amount of “fans” he gets is already taunting enough.  _ Especially,  _ when those girls start to hide in locker rooms.

 

He never thought Kyungsoo would be an admirer though. The shorter doesn't really pay attention to him, even when Yixing tries to make conversation. If anything, he always thought Kyungsoo's friend would be the one that likes him. It's kind of endearing on how Jongdae would stare at him with puppy eyes.

 

_ Nah, not a puppy. He looks too much like a kitten _ \-- he ends his thought with a small chuckle.

 

***

 

Jongdae has been begging for forgiveness since the day Kyungsoo was deemed as a fanatic Xingmi. He doesn't know on how to make everything okay again, so he ends up doing  _ anything  _ the younger wants,  _ including _ reading a boring book in the library.

 

He holds on to his bored sighs as he stares at his phone's wallpaper again. It's the  _ only _ picture Kyungsoo let him keep after forcing Jongdae to delete  _ everything  _ from the camera. Jongdae would be more upset if Kyungsoo didn't endure his embarrassment.

 

It's a picture of Yixing smiling randomly, lost in his thoughts. Jongdae deems it as classic Yixing, one of his favorites. 

 

Unbeknownst to either of them, someone shows up to their table, and it's only when Luhan clears his throat that Jongdae panics over locking his phone.

 

“W-what?” Jongdae stutters. “What do you want?”

 

“Nothing,” the elder sighs forlornly before taking a seat besides Jongdae. “Yixing would like to speak to you.” He makes a gesture with his hand, as if it's obvious on  _ who _ Yixing wants to speak to.

 

“Me?!” Jongdae practically screams out, earning weird stares from other students.

 

“No,” Luhan looks at him weirdly before pointing at Kyungsoo.

 

The younger makes an  _ Oh _ noise as he finally notices Yixing nearby.

 

Jongdae has to swallow the multiple complaints threatening to come out of his mouth. Instead, he makes a sad face towards Kyungsoo as the younger walks away. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes in response, uncaring of Jongdae's feelings.

 

It's an awkward 20 minutes as Jongdae twiddles his thumbs, wondering on what kind of things Yixing could say.

 

The only conclusion he comes up with is Yixing falling in love with Kyungsoo. Suddenly, his happily ever after is ruined, and he's burrying his face into the table, completely disheartened.

 

***

 

Despite the amount of times Jongdae have asked Kyungsoo regarding the conversation, the younger  _ refuses _ to say the truth. Instead, he smiles evilly as if there's a conspiracy behind everything. If Kyungsoo wasn't humiliated a few weeks ago, Jongdae would whine relentlessly.

 

Who was he kidding? He's  _ already  _ being insufferable to everyone.

 

It's Friday when Jongdae receives his first clue. There's something waiting in his locker, a picture to be specific.

 

It's a picture of Jongdae laughing loudly at most likely a joke that Baekhyun have told. Jongdae doesn't know the meaning of this picture showing up randomly, but he  _ did _ get a word written behind it.

 

_ My favorite? _

 

He doesn't understand the message or  _ why  _ it's only one word. In the end, he figures it's a joke from one of his friends.

 

Yet, on the next friday, he receives  _ another  _ picture. This time it's Jongdae placing his head on the desk, too tired to care about how he looks. The message is also as short.

 

_ I can't choose. _

 

By that time, Jongdae is suspiciously demanding his friends on why they're leaving photos on his locker. Unfortunately, none of them are admitting it.

 

Then the revelation finally comes when Kris all of a sudden asked him to come help him clean up a classroom. Jongdae, despite his stalker tendencies, is a rather nice guy so he doesn't mind. Kris informs him to meet him in a specific classroom after school, so Jongdae manages to arrive on time.

 

Once he arrives, he notices that the door is closed. He opens it, and doesn't expect to see a surprise behind it.

 

This moment is  _ exactly _ on how Jongdae would daydream about in his farfetch world. Hanging from the ceilings are pictures of Jongdae in different places, and different moods. From outburst laughter to silently moody, Jongdae is amazed that someone finds the time to take  _ all  _ of this. And behind all of that pictures are these words.

 

_ I want all of you _

 

Jongdae freezes at seeing those words, and it feels like time has freeze over as he turns around. His heart starts to beat rapidly as he finds the person he's been thinking of since a long time.

 

Yixing stands near the door, looking surprisingly serious for a guy that's usually easygoing. 

 

There's a stray hair that keeps falling into Yixing's eye, and Jongdae has the urge to brush it off. 

 

“It’s silly, isn't it?” the elder says sheepishly before giving Jongdae a shy smile.

 

“N-no,” Jongdae admits rather fast. 

 

“I hope you don't mind,” he takes a step towards Jongdae, causing the younger to be extremely nervous. He takes another step before Jongdae realizes how close their bodies are to each other. “It’s only fair if I keep a picture too.”

 

There's a moment of certainty that Yixing seems to be leaning closer for a kiss. Jongdae reflexively closes his eyes, anticipating this moment like a real teenage girl. Instead, he only feels air, brushing past his face, and he opens his eyes to see Yixing smirking down at him, with a picture in his hand. Apparently he only leaned close to get a picture that was hanging.

 

Jongdae can't help but whine loudly at that, causing Yixing to chuckle to his reaction. 

  
Their first kiss  _ did  _ happen later on, during their first date. Unlike in his dreams, Jongdae can attest that the  _ real _ kiss is a hundred times better.


End file.
